Lost Hope AKA Untitled For Now
by imapinay
Summary: "We will MURDER that damn sh**y b**ch pig." Zoro and Robin search the island together. Bonding time! But something unexpected happens, and Robin is left by herself to deal with it. ZoRobin, but slight ZoNa and LuNa. REALLY SLIGHT though.
1. Chapter 1

Hehe. My first one piece story. :P I want it to be Robin/Zoro, but there's some Nami/Zoro in this chapter. Review please, not sure if i want to continue. =/

* * *

It was mid-day on the Thousand-Sunny, and the horrid yelling of the ship's captain woke up the green-haired swordsman, who had taken a nap where the most shade had been. Zoro took in air as he yawned, a tear forming in his right eye, but it quickly evaporated because of the immense heat at the island they landed on.

Zoro looked around, and noticed the raven-haired woman sitting at the table he took shade by, and noticed she was reading… Or was she? Zoro raised a brow at the silent woman, and slowly _crawled_, yes, _crawled_, over to her, and noticed she had fallen asleep.

Knowing how much he hated be disturbed while napping, he decided to leave her alone, and walked towards the yelling of the idiotic morons that had disrupted his nap.

"OI! WHAT'S UP?"

Hearing the sound of the swordsman's voice, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, and Brook greeted him with their own ways. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper yelled _OOO ITS ZORO!_, while Franky and Brook just nodded in acknowledgement of his presence.

"What's with all the yelling? You morons woke me up."

"Hahaha my bad Zoro! It's just that we landed on an island and we need to buy meat!"

Said the captain, slight drool at the side of his mouth.

"Hmph, what island?"

"WHO CARES?" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper yelled at the same time while laughing.

"Geez, Frankie, Brook, do you know?"

"Yohohoho! If only I had better memory… BUT I DON'T HAVE A BRAIN! YOHOHOHO! SKELETON JOKE!"

"Sorry man, *strikes super pose* but I forgot. Go ask Nami-san. SUPER!"

Zoro walked away mumbling something about "Useless idiots" and soon ended up inside the navigator's room. He walked in and saw the devil that sat at the desk. As he approached, the orange-haired woman turned to look at him with an annoyed glare. He kept walking until he was able to lean on the desk so he could stare at her. Zoro noticed a small pimple on her left cheek and tried to keep from laughing, but he let a smile crack, and Nami finally said…

"What do you want?"

"O-Oh yeah..." Zoro scratched the back of his head trying to remember why he ended up in _her_ office.

"WELL?"

"SHUT UP WOMAN IM TRYING TO THINK!"

A vein popped out of Nami's forehead, but she was able to stop herself from screaming at the top of her lungs. She wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible.

"…"

"I think I remember now."

"Oh, DO you? That's LOVELY" Nami said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah, what island are we on?"

"I'm not really sure. The name rubbed off in this book, and I checked all the other books, but it was either scratched out or ripped out of the entire book. What I can infer from this is that this place is definitely suspicious. We have to be cautious."

"Heh, this sounds exciting." Zoro said with a devilish grin.

He turned to walk away, but wanted to ask one more question, so he turned back and said…

"Hey Nami, I have anoth- HEY! WATCH OUT!"

The bookshelf next to her desk was starting to fall directly on top of the orange-haired woman, and it was too late for her to run now, and Zoro couldn't stop the bookshelf from falling on top of her. There was only thing he could think of right now, _cover that evil, malicious, treacherous, nasty, devilish witch._ He ran over to the E.M.T.N.D.W, and pushed her off the chair, and pinned her down, but he didn't lie on top of her, he was a few inches off her body so she wouldn't have to feel the impact of the bookshelf. The bookshelf hit Zoro, and he stopped it before Nami felt any pressure.

"Damn woman" he muttered under his breath.

"…T-Thanks…"

Zoro started to move backwards so he could push the bookshelf to its original position, but many books fell, but Nami took care of that. Once the bookshelf was securely in place, he took a look around to try and find what made the bookshelf fall. He couldn't find anything, and with a quick apology to Nami, he made it to the door.

"W-Wait…" the Devil called out.

"Hmm?"

"U-Uh, well, thanks again."

"Yeah, sure, Sanji would kick my balls if you got hurt."

"Oh, is that why…?"

"Mhmm. Nothing more."

"I-I see."

"Well I'm going to go tell everyone the news about the island. We have to decide who's going, and who's not."

"A-Actually can you close your eyes and bend down a little?"

"No."

"I thought so."

With a sigh, Nami tippy-toed and kissed him on the cheek, and walked away before she showed any blushing, and Zoro quickly walked out, rubbing where her lips had touched.

"What the hell?" he quickly murmured.

Zoro quickly shook off the thought of even being attracted to _that_ woman, and turned towards his crew, now including Sanji, but still not Robin. He figured that he'd tell her later, and he told everyone the news about the suspicious island.

"Hmm… BEING THE CAPTAIN, I WANT TO GO ALONE!"

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" the rest of the crew yelled at him.

"If you died what in the world would we be doing then? HUH?" Sanji explained, or at least, TRIED, to explain to their hopeless captain. Usopp and Franky had to stop him from running off on his own, and they tied his arms together, and his legs together so he wouldn't sneak off.

"Well, I would like to go, but none of you babbling idiots can cook, so if I would ever, not like I would at this stupid island, DIE, then who's going to cook for these two lovely ladies?"

"I am the only doctor on this ship right?" Chopper said innocently.

"A-A-A-And you can't let t-the b-b-b-brave warrior of the s-s-s-seas die right? RIGHT?"

Frankie and Brook obviously didn't want to go since they left and sat down in the kitchen.

"Well fine, I'll go." the green-haired swordsman grinned. He wanted to go all along, and he was glad he had the chance to go alone.

"So the plan is simple. If there's trouble, I'll send a red flare, and you guys can leave without me. If I send two red flares, leave, but I'm heading towards you guys."

"…" the rest of the crew stood there shocked by what he had just said.

"What..?"

"That was actually smart Zoro… HOORAY FOR THE FIRST-MATE!" Usopp yelled.

"Okay well, Sanji, did you prepare a bento?"

"Oh, actually no. Just wait a minute. I'll be done soon."

Sanji walked off into the kitchen, and decided to make drinks for the two women on the ship, but mainly focused on making the stupid marimo leave faster. Zoro remembered Robin, and decided to check on the raven-haired woman. Surprisingly, she was still fast asleep.

_Someone hasn't been sleeping lately…_ Zoro thought to himself. He decided to was best to wake her up, so he shook her shoulder a bit, and she opened her eyes. As the swordsman watched her wake up, he couldn't help but blush a bit. Her nose wrinkled as the sun directly hit her face, and she turned to look at the green-haired man bending over her, and smiled. The swordsman quickly turned away and said what he needed to say, including that there was no information about the island, and that he was going to the island alone. He turned to walk away, but Robin said…

"Wait Kenshi-san."

"Hmm?"

"I want to go with you onto this island."

"Wha- Why? We know nothing about this island, we can't risk two people leaving. Besides if anything happened to you, the love-love-cook would surely put me in hell."

"Well, will you die from this island? Will you let me get injured?"

"Well I certainly refuse to be killed on this island, I still have to pursue my dream, but I can't guarantee you won't injured. I would do all I can to protect you though…" Zoro said confidently.

Robin giggled, and said, "Oh really? Then you'll let me go with you?"

"But, why?"

"Well if there are no records in the books, there is no history is there? I want to find out the history on this island. So, will you let me go Kenshi-san?"

"Heh, only if you can handle it."

"Well I thought you were going to protect me Kenshi-san."

"W-Well…"

She giggled again, and Zoro thought _damn woman_ in his head, but turned to look as the swirly-eyebrow cook yelling for the stupid marimo to get out and leave.

Zoro cleared his throat before motioning Robin to go ahead. He quickly whispered, "You're going to have to convince him to let you go."

"I doubt that'd be a problem Kenshi-san."

"Ahh, ROBIN-CHWAAAN! YOUR BEAUTY CAN TEAR MY HEART TO PIECES!"

_Actually, he has a point there. Robin is fairly attractive… _

Robin smiled at Sanji, and said, "I'm going with Kenshi-san onto the island."

"WHAT? ROBIN-CHWAN WITH THAT STUPID MARIMO? I COULDN'T POSSIBLY LET YOU GO!"

"There is history to be discovered on that island Cook-san. I'm going whether or not you accept it or not."

"B-But…"

"Ero-cook can you make her a bento as well then?"

Sanji glared at Zoro, veins popping out of his face, but just said, "I made yours twice as big, knowing you can eat more than the bottomless pit itself!" motioning at the sleeping captain all tied up.

"Tch…"

"So just share with her, BUT LET ROBIN-CHWAN EAT FIRST!"

"Whatever… Come on woman."

"Hey stupid marimo! She has a name! USE IT."

"Hmph, you should try telling HER that!"

Robin was surprised at what he had said, but simply followed after him, thinking about what he had just said. _Its just a name... Right?_

* * *

Okay. I got lazy towards the end. Its soooo late/early! =( whether or not people enjoy reading this is when i decide to be motivated and continue, or not. I have an idea what i want to happen next, so yup. =) reviews are more than welcome. If I had any grammar errors please tell me. Haha thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

:) i dont own one piece.. and i changed my idea of this chapter. i hope you like it! oh, and i guess they're sorta dressed normally... zoro is wearing a white tee/usual pants, and robin is wearing something that shows her stomach.

* * *

After a few miles of walking through grass, dirt, trees, and rocks, Robin said something to break the silence.

"Do you not like it when I call you Kenshi-san?"

"Huh? Well I guess I don't mind"

"Oh, really? Back at the ship you seemed angered."

"Hmph don't take me so seriously all the time. I just want to piss off the love-cook."

"My my..."

As the two were walking, Zoro started to get bored, and so he kicked a rock into the bush. A loud growl was heard from within...

"Kenshi-san, I believe you have angered some_thing_."

"Hmm?"

Suddenly, a pig jumped out of the bushes and stared at the two pirates.

"What the hell..?"

"My my...

Zoro walked up to the pig and gave it a nudge with his foot. _No reaction_.

"What the hell are you staring at?"

Suddenly the pig grunted, it had a yellow aura around it, and suddenly a blue shock wave exited the pig's mouth, grazing the swordsman's ear.

_Author's Note: Remember this fruit? It's from a filler episode, I just changed the user._

"Kenshi-san! That pig has the abilities of the Goe-Goe no Mi!"

Zoro grunted and said, "Okay, so should we eat it?"

"If you want to Kenshi-san. I wont stop you."

"It looks like a disgusting pig though."

"I might have to agree with you on that statement."

The pig let a vein pop and and prepared to let out a grunt louder than before, the yellow aura glowed, and Zoro and Robin became alert. The pig let out a grunt, definitely louder than before, and the blue beam shot out, leaving Zoro and Robin a few seconds to evade. Obviously a few seconds wasnt enough, and Robin's backpack was grazed, and tore about an inch into one of her favorite books that she was planning on reading while walking. Zoro was faster than Robin, but the beam had been so close to him that the hilt of his Wadou Ichimonji cracked. Both with horrifically devilish looks on their faces, they turned towards the pig and looked at each other for a second, and nodded, as if they both knew...

_We will MURDER that damn shitty bitch pig._

When the pig looked at the faces of his enemies, it farted. Then ran away as fast as it could, but of course, it was no where near fast enough to avoid the "Demon Cutter Zoro" and the "Devil Child Robin" and it died a horrible, painful, treacherous death. With a look of satisfaction on their face, Zoro and Robin smiled, and buried the pig into the dirt where the two of them wrote "-Z & R" With that, still horribly pissed off, they walked on into the forest, mumbling and muttering curses under their breaths.

* * *

The two Strawhats walked on and on until night came, but they still had no trace of civilization. Instead of furthering their search for it, they decided to look for a place to rest.

"So Kenshi-san, do you believe that there are people living on this island?"

"I dunno. There could be. It's definitely big enough."

"That's true."

"You aren't tired?"

"Not yet Kenshi-san. I can go on for a while without sleeping."

"Crazy woman.."

Robin giggled and said, "Well if you want to rest for today we can do so over there."

The raven-haired woman pointed at a opening in the side of a cliff, and the marimo simply agreed, yawning. This made the woman giggle.

"What..? Do you think yawning is funny woman?"

"No, I think _you're_ funny Kenshi-san."

"Why?"

"Because I think you're cute sometimes Kenshi-san."

"Huh...?"

Zoro let a tint of red take over his cheeks for a few seconds before hastily walking towards the cliff making Robin, yet again, giggle.

* * *

It was a small amount of room. It definitely wouldn't let Zoro fully lie down, but Robin probably could fit. Zoro sat at the entrance of the cave so he could keep watch and let Robin rest up, but that's not how he wanted it. Robin didn't want him to keep watch either. She walked over to him and said, "Kenshi-san, you are the one who is tired, you should take a nap."

The marimo just grunted and began to slowly lie down onto the empty ground to the right of him, flinching once his head felt the cold, hard floor. Robin smiled at this, and walked over to where his head lay. She kneeled down and lifted his head off of the ground, and placed him onto her lap facing upwards. He opened one eye and saw her staring at him with a soft expression, gently smiling. He then sub-consciously opened both eyes, and stared into her eyes. Snapping out of his daze, he blushed but then faced the opposite way of the older woman to hide his face. Robin smiled, and picked up her favorite book, sighing after she remembered the pig.

She looked at the darkness night had given them, and she looked back at the man resting on her lap. She couldn't clearly see his face since it was very VERY dark, and he had turned away. He snored, and turned the other way, now facing towards Robin's stomach, but not ONLY her stomach. (LOL) Robin was a bit surprised at this, having the feeling of butterflies in her stomach, sort of literally as well. When the swordsman exhaled, his warm breath tickled her bare stomach and around _that_ area. She ignored the thoughts floating around in her head, and took one of her hands from under his head and placed one beside her to support herself as she leaned back on her arm to look upwards, where she observed the stars.

Hours went by, but Zoro never shifted position. Eventually Robin noticed he hadn't been snoring, and he couldn't feel his breath anymore. She was starting to suspect that he was some sort of a pervert, and so she made a face, and let his head fall to the floor. No reaction. Robin checked to see if he was breathing... _Oh God Kenshi-san please be holding your breath..!_ Then she checked to see if his pulse was still going.


	3. Chapter 3

thanks for the support you guys. i read every single review, and it really makes me smile. =) i dont own one piece or any of its characters.

* * *

_..._

_...  
It seems his pulse is still going. Perhaps he is just playing Juliet..._

Robin slapped the green-haired swordsman several times, hoping to get a reaction. Hoping he would stop playing, and breathe, but he stayed the same.

"Wake up Kenshi-san! Please! Stop playing games!"

*Slap Slap*

"WAKE UP KENSHI-SAN! This isn't humorous!"

*Slap Slap*

"...P-Please..."

Robin knew that an average human can only sustain about 4-5 minutes without breathing before brain damage occurred, but what could she do about it? It has almost been 15 minutes, but she couldn't do anything. CPR didn't work, what else would..? Biting her lower lip, tangling her slender fingers in her dark hair, she was frustrated. She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't let that happen. She wasn't going to give up. She looked at the green-haired man resting on the floor and automatically knew she couldn't carry him back to the ship. She was alone, without anyone else to help her. Then she remembered...

_Doctor-san gave us a supply of medicine in my backpack, I was so panic-struck that I forgot... Stupid!_

Robin searched frantically through the medicine bag that the little reindeer had given her and read the labels he included with each one. _Cough Suppressant, Bandages S M L, Antibiotics, Splints S M L, _but they were of no use. She threw the bag at the wall in frustration, but when she went back to pick it up, a little scrap of paper fell out.

_Possibly a note from Doctor-san?_ Robin thought to herself...

No, it wasnt a note from the little blue-nosed reindeer. It was a page obviously ripped out from a book, a medical book, thankfully. It was a simplified article about the circulatory system.

_Problems with the lungs_

_-Pneumonia_

_-Bronchiolitis_

_-Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, asthma, and other chronic lung problems_

_-Blood clot in the arteries of the lungs_

_-Pulmonary hypertension_

_Problems with the airways leading to the lungs_

_-Choking on something stuck in the airways_

_-Croup_

_-Epiglottitis_

_When to call a doctor  
_

_-Breathing difficulty comes on suddenly or seriously interferes with your breathing_

_**-Someone completely stops breathing**_

_If, for some reason, you are not able to contact a doctor, here are several common problems that could be solved on your own: ..._

_..._

_..._

_For those who have completely stopped breathing, remain calm and look for an Pleurotus eryngii, see figure 7._

_Figure 7... Hmm..._

Robin gasped, eyes wide as she placed a hand over her mouth in shock. She read out loud: "_Pleurotus eryngii, found growing on the back of King Oysters._" She couldn't believe it, there was no way she could find a King Oyster on a tropical island like Oysters lived in cold waters, why did it have to be this complicated. _STUPID SWORDSMAN!_ Glancing at the green-haired swordsman, she noticed his face was changing to be slightly purple, she was running out of time, she had to find another way.

She looked up at the stars again, but one looked like it was falling, down on her. She furrowed her eyebrows in disbelief, _Was something like that possible?_ It kept falling, down, and down, but once it fell on her face, it felt cold, and it melted.

_...Yuki?_

_

* * *

_

OMG. Hahaha, I was thinking waaaaay too much into my biology and botany classes and stuff... Hahaha, for those who care, the Pleurotus Eryngii is also called the King Oyster Mushroom, thus I put the idea of finding the mushrooms on the back's of those oysters. Barnacles grow, why can't mushrooms? ^_^ Anyway I'll update as soon as I can guys. Sorry if the length of my chapters are decreasing hahaha! =) _**Oh, and for those who don't know what "Yuki" is, it means snow.**_ I just thought it would be more epic in japanese. If someone thinks otherwise, please review and tell me. Hahaha :D

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!

Review please =)


	4. Chapter 4

YEEE! ANOTHER CHAPTER! hahahaha ive been getting lazy lately. stressing about school and what not T_T aaaaaaaahhhhhhh okay. sorry for making you wait. school started and ive been busier. well, i dont own One Piece or any characters and please enjoy, and read the whole thing! There isn't a lot in this chapter anyway. Make it last! =D

* * *

The raven-haired woman sat on the floor, frustrated, confused, and amazed. She didn't know what to think, or whether she shouldn't analyze whatever the hell is going on, and just act. Just like the rest of the crew would. _Act first! Think later! _As their captain would've said. This was so hard for her to do though, she HAD to know what was going on, she couldn't just act on a moment's notice. ACTUALLY, she could just run! Far away! Forget any of this ever happened, forget about the swordsman, forget about the crew. However, forgetting about them, she would have to admit, would be leaving her whole life behind, leaving her with no reason to exist in this world. She was loyal to the crew, she wouldn't go off and die. Luffy saved her, revived her dreams, she wasn't going to waste all the trouble they all went through to save her. However, this little swordsman was the root of the problem. She couldn't believe that the person who trusted her the least is the person she is going through all this trouble to save. Putting the negative feelings for the swordsman aside, she thought about the positives, and decided to just save the damn man. Refocusing on the current situation, she thought about what she had just experienced.

_Yuki? I'm certain Kokaishi-san said this was a tropical island. What a mysterious place. Perhaps some ruins are near. Maybe I could see them in the morning, wait. I can't be thinking about this now!_

Robin looked at the swordsman "resting" on the floor. She once again checked his pulse, _still beating... What a monster._ She then looked at the sky, it was going to be a long while before the sun came back out, but she knew that there would be no way the guy could survive that long, even with his abnormal body.

"Ojos Fleur"

With that, her devil's fruit powers activated, and eyes appeared on the trees she was able to see with her original two eyes. With her extra eyes, she saw no animals, no monsters, no signs of any other _thing_ near them. She then continued with a "Oreja Fleur" and ears sprouted next to her ears. She heard nothing but the wind rustling the leaves in the tree. Confident in her assumption, she let the appendages disappear into flower petals.

Robin bent down next to the swordsman, and quickly said "I'm sorry, but I'll be back soon." She ran towards the trees ahead, and ran straight ahead.

_Perhaps this is what they call a multi-seasonal island. There isn't a lot about them in books, so I'm not sure how often the changes in seasons may be, so I will have to hurry. Actually, even if it took 5 billion years to change seasons, I would still have to hurry since the green-haired swordsman will most likely run out of breath soon. So, whether I like it or not, I'm going to go fishing. I really need to find a source of water!_

As quickly as she could, Robin sprouted eyes and ears wherever she went, looking for an ocean, listening for running water, but she had no luck. She ran for about 5 minutes, but to her it felt like hours. She was able to cleverly keep track of time by checking how much snow fell to the ground in front of her, and she was going to give herself a maximum of 15 more minutes before she would run back to the swordsman, and try her last resort. Her last move would be to puncture a place in his chest and force him to breathe a bit, giving him consciousness, but leaving him with a pain so harsh to endure he wouldn't be able to move. It would be a risky move, so she was leaving it her last option, hoping she wouldn't need to try it. **_(A/N: I'm not all that sure about this way, I just saw it in an episode from Lost, when Jack did it to Boone)_**

She ran on and on, until she stumbled over a switch hidden by a few leaves, which she overlooked as and triggered a trap door. She fell through a large hole that appeared below her, roughly 4-5 feet width and length, but it certainly seemed to go down for quite a bit. Robin quickly tried to recover from the fall, but the merciless darkness rendered her powers useless, as she couldn't see a place to sprout anything from, and she was unable to help herself out of this situation.

_Kenshi-san, I'm so sorry... I couldn't be of help... I'm useless..._

Thoughts took over her mind as she let her eyes snap shut, waiting for the impact of her fall, and eventually she saw a change of lighting through her eyelids. Keeping them shut, she knew she was going to hit the ground soon, and she was right, she fell with a...

_***SPLAT***_

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

_**

* * *

**_

Anyone angry? A week and a half and all I came up with was this short piece of S#*T? Well sorry, I just needed it to end here. ^_^ Hopefully you guys wont lose faith in me... Somethings coming up, hopefully you'll like it. I'll keep you guessing to whatever Robin landed in. Hahaha! Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, I'm sorry I didn't get to update a few months ago. I've just been busy with school and what not, but just for you guys I've made time to write another chapter :D please enjoy and review.

* * *

_Owwwwwww.. What the?_

Robin looked around and found herself back on the Thousand-sunny. Or was it? The ship was there yes, the figure head, the straw hat flag, the cabin doors everything, but where was the crew? Actually, where was the sky? The ocean? The ship was docked in a tunnel? How the hell did that happen? Robin rubbed her temples as she thought. She began to cry as she remembered why she ended up there, and how she failed Kenshi-san, and how she'd have to tell the crew she let Zoro die. How could she live through that failure? She broke down and hit her head against the deck as she knelt down. Continuously hitting it against the familiar floor boards.

Robin heard footsteps coming towards her and so she got up and hid behind her beach chair and made an eye and ear peek out from the other side of the chair. There was a lady conversing with a short man? _No, it was too hairy. Perhaps it was an animal? A dog? No, no it was a reindeer. Was it, no, it couldn't be. Chopper? He wasn't wearing his usual hat... But it was definitely Chopper. _Robin watched in disbelief. _What was he doing with that person?_

"Chopper, prepare me some lemonade" The lady, no, the girl said.

Chopper simply nodded and proceeded to the kitchen. As she turned around robin found herself looking and a pretty girl. Roughly 15 or 16 years old with blue hair pulled back in a pony tail with a nice blouse and skirt on. _**(a/n: just imagine Vivi's appearance, but not her personality, wipe all of that away. It's a totally different person but I'm too lazy to pick a new name and create a new character.)**_

"Vivi-chwaaan!"

The girl turned and grinned as the familiar perverted cook fawned over her. Quickly getting rid of her grin she said, "Did you find them yet?"

Sanji dropped his cigarette on the floor and crushed it, only to pull another one out and light it.

"Forgive me, but I couldn't find them"

"Tch, you worthless- ... Hmmph. Assuming you successfully rigged the food you sent with them, they should have gone into a temporary body failure. You must find them before they awake. We must not waste any time. Go."

"As you wish..." and with that, Sanji stood up and left. Robin assumed he was going after Zoro according to the conversation, but how could this happen? Was she betrayed by her crew? Who was this girl anyway? Who the hell does she think she is, bossing around everyone like that. Not believing the current situation she was in, she continued watching the girl only to find two more familiar figures move towards her.

"Luffy, Nami. How did your search go? I hope you did better than that worthless cook."

"Heh, it was easy milady, I found the man."

With a thump, Luffy threw Zoro onto the deck and laughed maliciously. Nami joined him with her own cackling. They held hands as they bowed to her, and then turned to each other as they began to make out.

_They definitely aren't my crewmates. What's going on? I need to get to Kenshi-san...!_ Robin thought, but she couldn't do anything right now, it would be unwise to go against Luffy, so she waited.

"You two are so cuuuuute!" Vivi grinned and overreacted as she fainted to the ground out of the "beauty" that was the LuNa couple.

Robin rolled her widened eyes in disbelief as her captain and navigator, hand in hand walked into the kitchen where chopper went. Now that she remembered it, where was chopper? _She was supposed to be getting a drink for that girl. This is strange._

"Hmm let's see now, nice face, body, fashion sense is a little decent, well I'll just work on that."

_Huh? What's she talking about? Work on what? _Robin thought to herself.

"Mmphh.. Huaaaah..." the swordsman awoke with a yawn and the girl named Vivi was shocked.

"What? Your not supposed to be awake until much later! Why..."

Finally coming to, he observed his surroundings and became cautious as he realized the situation he was in. "Hmm? Who the hell are you? Why am I tied up!" he asked.

Vivi sighed and said "I don't like being spoken to in such a tone. I guess that's another thing I need to fix."

"You untie me right now! Damn woman let me go! Where's Robin?"

Robin's eyes widened at his concern for her safety. She wanted to hug him, tell him she was alright, but she couldn't risk her cover so once again she remained silent and watched.

"Oh hoh hoh. She'll be taken care of soon. You'll be with her soon enough"

"Tch, your crazy." Zoro said and then spit very close to her shoe.

Vivi shriveled her nose in disgust and said "ugh you filth." Just _a little longer and he'll be yours for sure_ she thought to herself. "Oh hoh hoh hoh. Chopper! Hurry up and bring me my refreshment!"

A surprised "Chopper?" came from the swordsman as a tiny animal emerged from the kitchen with tasty looking food and a strawberry lemonade.

"Chopper! Come here and untie me! This girl is crazy!" yelled at the young reindeer, but he just stared at the green haired man and placed Vivi's food on the table outside and walked back to the kitchen.

"What! Chopper! It's me! Come back!" he yelled after him, only to hear the door being slammed as his pleas were ignored.

"Hoh hoh hoh! It's no use Roronoa Zoro! He's not YOUR chopper anymore, he's mine! Matter of fact everyone on this ship is mine! Oh hoh hoh, of course, except for Robin and yourself. However you will soon be mine in a few seconds! Senno Senno no-" _**(a/n: according to google, senno is brainwashed in Japanese. I'm not sure, but if you can tell me another way I'd be glad to know.)**_

_Damn it damn it! Don't touch Kenshi-san! Grr! I have to control myself! Don't do it robin. Don't!_

"Obliviat-"

"Sies fleur! Slap!"

* * *

Ehh, it was quite a sloppy chapter. I just wanted to update it for you guys. :P I hope you enjoyed it hahaha! Have a nice day! And please review! :D


End file.
